


Here in the quiet I find my home

by totally_loca



Category: Rugby RPF, Rugby Union RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_loca/pseuds/totally_loca
Summary: In a world where Owen and George are an open secret within the England camp, in a nebulous post-match social celebration, they steal a quiet moment.(A slice of a life.)
Relationships: Owen Farrell/George Ford
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Here in the quiet I find my home

"Wow, you’re hot. I want to marry you." George tipped his head back over the arm of the sofa to look up at Owen upside down.  
Owen regarded him, fond and amused. "Oh my God, you're drunk!"  
"Yes. So. It's not the first time, Owen." George tried to be defensive, but gave up, rolling his eyes and lolling his head loose. “Doesn’t change the fact that you’re hot and I want to marry you.” George smiled up at him dopily. Owen was helpless but to smile back, reaching out to card a hand gently through George’s hair. George’s eyes fluttered shut and he nudged back into Owen’s hand, wordless demanding more petting when Owen’s fingers paused. 

Owen glanced around the lounge, their teammates draped about in various states of inebriation and varying configurations of conversations. No one was paying them any attention. He sank to his knees at George’s head, and dropped quick kisses, first to his forehead and then to his lips. George giggled quietly before flipping himself over to look at Owen properly. He reached out to clumsily trace Owen’s cheekbone, Owen capturing his hand and keeping it against his face as he turned his head to press a kiss to George’s palm. “Want to know a secret?”   
George could feel his smile as Owen moved to kiss the tender inside of his wrist. “What?” he breathed, shifting further over the arm to be closer to him.

Owen’s smile widened as he sat back on heels, keeping George’s hand tapped in his own and their faces close together. “I’m drunk too.”  
George rolled his eyes, “that’s not a ...”  
“-and,” Owen interrupted, “I want to marry you too.”   
George’s eyes went soft and he surged forward, kissing him urgently. Owen kissed back just as insistently, a marked change from their previous softness.   
“Really?” George pulled back just enough to check the other man’s face, eyes searching.  
“Really really.” Owen confirmed, pressing in close again, the kiss hampered by the smiles threatening to break both their faces. 

Eventually George pulled back, flipping so that he was once more sprawled on his back on the sofa. He tugged on Owen’s hand, urging him up and round to join him, the other man going easily. Owen settled his weight evenly on top of George, blanketing him and shuffling down to press his nose into the hollow of George’s throat. It was George's turn to card his fingers through Owen’s hair, the pair of them settling in contentedly amidst the susurrus of their teammates.


End file.
